The following relates to an outdoor cooking apparatus and more particularly relates to a barrel enclosure having a grill, pre-measured heat source basket and one or more suspension frames with hooks.
In the past, a number of different approaches have been taken to provide an effective means of grilling food over charcoal. It is desirable to provide for a cooking apparatus that allows food to be cooked over high heat without flare ups and to also allow smoking of the food without the extended period of time typically required.